All Fallen Knights
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: A member of the Queen's Riders remembers a battle that makes her realize, all the few female knights in her childhood tales that died, were returned to their Mother's side...


**All Fallen Knights**

Like horses, you carry your dues. It's what we all do. It is what they did. Countless knights have died in wars and battles, whether from accidents, heroics or from simply the act of duty. We have lived in peace for many long years it is hard to imagine the gore and loss of war. I remember one particular battle, however, that began so longago, killing so many and yet ending with the life of one.

She rode upon her black charger, armor shining, shield and sword held high in all a knight's glory. Copper red locks flying as she, a few of the Riders and the Own charged, eyes ablaze. That is what I remember as she fought, brave and every inch a knight.

Albeit female, this knight risked everything for herself and for her country. I remember the tales of lady knights and of their adventures. But as each year passed, fewer women went to train for shields and instead went to the City of the Gods, to the convent to become proper ladies. My mother used to tell me their great tales and that left me wondering if I could do what they did, achieve just as much…

But instead I became a Rider. I still fought like a knight but without the titles and recognition that came with the significant title. At night, I dreamt of my own shield and yet I never gathered my courage and stepped up to tell Evin Larse, my commander, I wished to resign and instead train as a lady knight. I'm one of those shy girls, who let people walk over them, you see. I never really liked to risk myself and go for something, unless it's really important to me.

And, that day, I tooka chance.

As I fought the battle, sword in my hand, bow and quiver on my back, I glimpsed the lady knight fighting with all the fire-hearted fury that she possessed. Suddenly I found myself unhorsed, on my back, staring into the pale afternoon sky, the peaceful aura shattered, however by the horrors of battle. The enemy was standing over me, sword pointed at my throat and a wicked smile across his face. He laughs, "Girls were never meant for this—" his sentence is suddenly cut off as his face goes white and he falls, a sword wound killing him.

I look up, and eyes the color of amethysts face me, "Get up" she says briskly, and I do so retrieving my dropped sword, stabbing a man quickly as he yelled and ran towards us, an axe in his hands. Panting, I wipe sweat from my brow and turn around, wounding a man as he came to attack from behind.

I have lost the lady knight in the throng of battle and bodies by now, and notice the enemy has driven back their forces, calling for surrender. As the enemy flees, all becomes quiet except for the cries of the wounded and dying, I feel tears prick at my eyes as some men drag themselves toward their fallen friends, sobbing and cursing the gods.

A lone figure lies in the dirt, a little far off and I recognize the shield and the copper red hair immediately as I walk closer. Blood is pulsing through a gash in her side and I kneel at her side feeling useless as she opens her eyes and smiles grimly, "You don't have to stay."

"I wish to." I answer.

Speaking above the pain is a challenge for her, so I ask only for what I wish to know, "What is your name?"

"Alanna…Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau."

Then I remember something from the childhood tales my mother told me, so long ago. Sir Lady Alanna, nicknamed the Lioness, was the first lady knight in many, many years. The famed violet eyes and infamous temper were something no one could forget, so many had said. But looking down at her now, I saw only a shadow of the woman she had grown to be.

I took her hand, calloused and warm in mine, "I will remember your deeds, Lioness."

I saw the Lioness smiled slightly, "As if anyone would forget…" she joked, breathing suddenly becoming weaker. I felt a sob choke my throat as she murmured her last words: "For Tortall…"

She then met the Black God.

Among the silence of that day, the only thing I remember next is the rushing of the day's events, but I saw it only as a waste of my time, of my life. But as I forced myself to read a book that night, hoping the others around me would leave, I stumbled upon a quote:

"_All fallen knights are reborn as horses."_

And that's when I realized that Sir Lady Alanna had returned to the Great mother Goddess.

The Mother of Mares, watcher of all fallen knights…


End file.
